Starkiller High Episode 8: A New Alliance
by Average Nerd 3456
Summary: A retelling of my imagining of Episode 8 in a high school setting. Rey, Finn, and Poe find themselves stuck in a deal with the First Order where they must do bonding or else our heroes get blackmailed. What happens when a new villain arrives with intentions of "exterminating" the First Order? Can the two groups learn to get along?
1. A Dark Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

A long time ago in a high school far, far away…

STARKILLER HIGH

Episode 8: A New Alliance

It's been several months after that fateful football game and life seemed to go on as usual. Rey had been studying Philosophy from Luke as well as getting fencing lessons from his father, Anakin, as her studies were coming to a close. She still had time to bond with her friends, Finn and Poe without any worries.

As for the First Order, Kylo Ren was able to recover from that injury Rey gave him while he spent time with Hux and Phasma and kept a close eye on the trio as he did several months before. If there was one thing he knew, they weren't going to beat him or his friends.

After months of thinking, the dark haired teen had been working on the greatest plan he had ever devised, hopefully to get his enemies out of the way, but he had yet to tell his friends about his new plan…

It was a normal day at Starkiller High as students were walking to their lockers to get their books or talking with friends about how the weekend has been or whatever. Hux and Phasma walked down the hallway as some students backed up in fear until they stopped where Kylo Ren was standing in the shadows near their lockers.

"So, we've heard that you finally thought up of a plan…" Hux commented to his best friend.

"Yeah. That's why I wanted to talk to you two about it." Kylo Ren nodded while still remaining in the shadows.

"What is it then?" Phasma asked.

"Well, I thought that we could find a way to destroy the lost and found girl, the traitor, and the quarterback's reputation, but they must do one thing for me." Kylo Ren answered.

"And that is…?" Hux questioned as he raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh, you'll see, Hux…" Kylo Ren smirked upon thinking about what the trio would have to offer him in return.

He still had the thoughts of having Rey as his girlfriend/status symbol that he believed that this plan would be the perfect opportunity for him to finally have her as his trophy…


	2. The Deal

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Rey, Finn, and Poe walked together while talking about how great things have been going for them so far. Little did they know that their enemies had evil plans for them that could possibly destroy or save their reputations.

"Ah, what a beautiful day!" Finn sighed happily.

"Yeah, things couldn't be even more peaceful." Poe nodded in agreement while adjusting his backpack.

"So, boys, what should we do after school? You two can come over to my place if you want, so we can hang out." Rey suggested.

"I'd like that." Poe grinned at his best friend.

"Me too!" Finn added.

Unfortunately, their happiness ended when Rey crashed right into someone: it was the First Order. She had crashed right into Kylo Ren's chest and once she realized that it was him, Hux, and Phasma, she backed off slowly while glaring at them.

"YOU!" Finn and Poe shouted in unison with angered expressions.

"What do you want, guys?" Rey groaned in annoyance.

"Hello, lost and found girl. You look very lovely today." Kylo Ren greeted while putting his hand under her chin and staring into her eyes seductively which made her pull away in disgust.

"You didn't answer the question. What do you three want from us?" Poe told them with an annoyed expression.

"We've come to make…a deal with you three." Phasma responded with a smirk.

"Deal? What are you talking about?!" Finn demanded angrily.

"What we're talking about, traitor, is a plan that Kylo had thought up of. We want you three to give us something or else all of you will be blackmailed and your reputations will be destroyed by us." Hux explained.

"And what is it?" Rey asked the evil trio.

"You must become my girlfriend." Kylo Ren answered as he ran his finger down her cheek slowly.

Rey froze in fear upon hearing this while Finn looked a mix of shocked and hurt and Poe was covering his mouth in shock. This again? It was like several months ago when he kept her hostage in the First Order lounge.

She nervously turned to her friends who looked like they've seen a ghost and sighed in disappointment. Rey knew that she couldn't bear seeing her friends upset or with their reputations destroyed. She understood that Finn's reputation had already been ruined enough with the whole 'traitor' situation, but Poe? He was the quarterback on the football team, it would ruin him forever!

"So, what will it be?" Kylo Ren questioned.

Rey sighed again and looked back at her friends who still looked nervous. She didn't want to see them upset, so she decided to take the plunge.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." She replied.

"Rey…" Finn gasped in fear.

"What else is part of the deal?" Poe asked suspiciously.

"Another part is that you two have to bond with one of us. Dameron, I suggest that you spend time with Hux. As for the traitor, he'll spend some time with me." Phasma answered.

Finn cringed when he heard her say that last part. He knew for a fact that Phasma never liked him, so it made him even more nervous.

"Then, you guys should head for your classes." Kylo Ren told everyone before walking off with Hux and Phasma.

"Come on, Finn. Let's get to Mechanics…" Rey said to Finn quietly as she and Finn walked off with Poe leaving in the other direction.

It seemed like this was getting worse…


	3. Rocky Beginnings

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

After class, Rey and Finn went their separate ways to their respective classes: Philosophy and Computer Science. She couldn't help, but notice how Finn seemed to be acting…different after what happened with the deal. He seemed more quiet and nervous than he normally was.

 _Is he nervous about spending time with Phasma?_ Rey thought in worry.

She shook her head and finally stepped foot into the classroom while nodding and smiling nervously at Luke who was setting up for class.

"Hey, Mr. Skywalker…" Rey greeted with a sigh as she sat down at her desk.

"Hello, Rey." Luke said before noticing her expression. "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing at all. Just thinking." Rey lied nervously.

She hated lying, but he shouldn't know about the issue since it was just between her, her friends, and the First Order. Thankfully, Luke nodded in understanding and got back to preparing for class while the students came walking in and taking their seats.

Once the bell rang, Luke began his lesson while talking about the advice his father gave him when he learned how to fence. Rey listened closely as she took her notes like she always did in her classes. Suddenly, while she was working, she felt the eraser tip of a pencil gently move a loose strand of hair to behind her ear.

Rey immediately turned to the desk next to her to see Kylo Ren writing notes as if it never happened. She knew that he was possibly behind this and it made her frustrated that he distracted her. Feeling annoyed, she tapped his arm to get his attention.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

"You were the one responsible for getting me off track!" Rey snapped at him.

"Really?! Are you serious, Rey?! You're getting mad at me just for moving a hair strand?!" Kylo Ren yelled.

"Um, is there a problem here?" Luke questioned the two.

"No…" They groaned in unison before sitting back down.

Once they did, the blonde teacher continued the lesson while Rey and Kylo Ren gave each other the occasional glare.

 **Meanwhile, in Computer Science…**

Finn listened to Lando go on and on about how to create your own programming as he took his notes in hesitation. Ever since the mess with the deal, he felt insecure and nervous that he needed to hang out with Phasma even though she hated his guts for leaving the First Order.

While he was working, he noticed that Phasma was sitting by herself with no one else being away from her. Finn had no idea what to do, but he gulped and moved his stuff to seat next to her.

"Hi…" Finn greeted nervously, giving Phasma a slight smile.

"What do you want, traitor?!" Phasma demanded angrily.

"Look, could you PLEASE stop calling me that?" Finn sighed in annoyance. "I just wanted to sit with you since I noticed that there was no one else near you."

"I prefer to be alone unless I'm with Kylo and Hux." Phasma grumbled.

"Can't we just get along for once?" Finn asked.

"No, traitor! No matter how hard you try to get through to me, we'll NEVER be friends, deal or not." Phasma snapped at him.

Finn groaned and turned away from her before continuing to work on his notes. It seemed harder than he thought…

 **At the Strategy classroom…**

Poe wrote down his notes as Leia talked about the Clone Wars and the different strategies used during the battles that were fought. He loved this class as much as he loved being a quarterback since he found the history behind these famous wars to be incredibly fascinating.

While he was in the middle of working, he noticed that Hux was glaring at him as if he was trying to plan how to kill him.

"How's it going, buddy?" Poe questioned while patting him on the arm.

"Don't touch me!" Hux retorted.

"Come on! We're supposed to get along now, right? You gotta find a way to loosen up and drop that snobby attitude!" Poe grinned as he put his hands behind his back.

"I hate you so much…" Hux growled at him.

"I know just the thing we should do to get you to not be so stuck up. You and I are gonna get some girlfriends!" Poe suggested happily, wrapping an arm around Hux.

Hux's eyes widened as he turned to the jock and commented, "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am. It'll be good for both of us." Poe smiled.

 _Oh god, what I have I gotten myself into?_ Hux thought nervously before going back to work.

Poe sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he gave the red head a wink and went back to taking notes.


	4. First Lunch Together

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

At lunch, the trio sat together at their usual table and ate their lunches quietly as they avoided glares from passing Stormtroopers, First Order members, and wannabes who weren't too keen about them being in the school. The silence was broken when Poe spoke up.

"One of my friends saw Kylo Ren take his shirt off in the locker room and he told me that he had an eight pack and that he was shredded." The jock told his friends.

"What? No way! I don't believe you!" Rey scoffed in disbelief.

She then heard someone clear their throat which caused the group to turn to where it was coming from: it was Kylo Ren, Hux, and Phasma. Now, that was awkward…

"Um, do you mind if we sit with you?" The dark haired teen asked nervously.

"Sure thing!" Finn answered, feeling equally nervous.

The three immediately sat next to the respective people they were paired up with for the deal (Kylo Ren sat next to Rey, Phasma sat next to Finn, and Hux sat next to Poe). Ever since the arguments earlier in the day, things felt incredibly weird between the six of them.

"So…" Phasma began awkwardly.

"What?" Rey, Finn, and Poe questioned in unison.

"Well, there's this party that we're throwing at Kylo's place…we were wondering if you three would like to come along." Hux replied.

There was silence from the trio as they stared at each other in worry and deep thought. What were they going to do about something as insane as a party thrown by the First Order?

"Uh, well, I don't really feel like going." Finn said while sweating.

"Same here. I have…football practice." Poe chuckled nervously.

"Well then, I assume that leaves Rey." Kylo Ren shrugged while staring at her. "So, are you going to our party?"

"Um…I'm not sure either. Since you and I are now 'dating', I assume this means I have to go anyways?" Rey responded.

"Yeah, basically. With you and Kylo dating, you HAVE to go." Hux nodded.

Rey sighed and cursed to herself in disappointment. Of course, how silly of her...she knew that her question was obvious.

The six students then got up and threw out their lunches as well as put their trays up while they went off their separate ways.

Hux tried his hardest to get away from Poe until he bumped into someone and fell onto the ground. He felt like dizzy, but he tried remaining calm.

"Oh my god, are you alright?!" A female voice gasped in shock.

Hux immediately stared at the person who was talking and raised an eyebrow at her: she had brown eyes and black hair and was wearing an orange shirt, a white jacket, white pants, and white shoes. He nervously looked behind him to see Poe walking towards the scene before looking at the girl who was helping him up.

"Thanks." He said nervously.

"Hey, don't mention it. By the way, the name's Jessika Pava. What's yours?" She shrugged.

"My name's Hux." Hux told her.

"You mean, you're the student council president? Cool!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's fine, I guess…" He shrugged.

Suddenly, they heard Poe calling his name as he ran over to his companion and yelled, "Hux! What are you doing without—Hey, Jess, what's up?"

"Oh! Hey, Poe! I didn't realize that you were hanging out with Hux here." Jessika grinned.

"Hold on, you two know each other?" Hux asked the two of them.

"Jess here is the watergirl for the football team, of course I know her." Poe answered. "Why are you so interested? If you are, then I pretty much found your girlfriend here."

"Shut up, Dameron!" Hux snapped while blushing.

"Poe, you're so ridiculous…but anyways, Hux, here's my number. Call me whenever you want to hang out or just have a talk." Jessika said before giving Hux a piece of paper with her phone number in it and leaving.

Hux just stared at the piece of paper with Jessika's number on it and put it away in his pocket for future reference. Maybe he'll call her later…

"So, if you're so interested in getting a girlfriend, how about I turn the tables on you and find a girl for you?" He suggested.

"I'd like that! Show me." Poe nodded with a grin.

Hux sighed and walked off with Poe following him before heading towards the nurse's office. This got the quarterback confused, but Hux knew exactly what he was doing. Once they got to the outside of the nurse's office, he knocked on the door slightly and stood to the side with Poe.

Suddenly, a female student around Poe's age came walking out as she asked Hux, "Can I help you?"

She had blue eyes and blonde hair with pink streaks while wearing a white shirt, pink pants, and white shoes.

"Hello, Skyla." Hux greeted.

"Oh! Hi, Hux! What are you doing here? Who's this?" She exclaimed happily.

"Um, this is Poe Dameron." Hux told her.

"Yeah, pleasure to meet you, Skyla." Poe grinned as he shook her head.

"I know about your reputation, Poe! I have to say, you're really amazing." Skyla smiled, shaking his hand.

"Thanks, anyways, it's really nice to meet you." Poe told her before he took out a piece of paper with his phone number on it. "Here's my number. Call me whenever you want."

Skyla took the paper and put in it her pocket while shyly playing with her hair as she said before heading back into the nurse's office, "Thank you!"

Poe and Hux then walked off together to head to their lockers while thinking about their two new interests.

"So, Hux, how do you know Skyla?" He asked the redhead.

"I met her a few months ago after Phasma and I rescued Kylo from that duel with the lost and found girl." Hux answered.

Poe nodded as they walked off their separate ways to class.


	5. Parties and a New Enemy

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

That night, Rey parked her car outside of the Solos' house in disappointment. She was never a fan of parties, especially if there as wild as the ones the First Order threw. Rey had never attended any of their parties, but had heard rumors about the crazy things that have happened during them which made her slightly nervous.

She was having second thoughts about leaving.

"I can do this…" Rey muttered to herself as she got out of her car and entered the house.

Once she got inside, she was greeted by the sound of loud music blaring from a nearby stereo as well as people talking to one another. Rey walked through the crowd of people who were giving her odd stares, much to her discomfort.

She got a glimpse of Kylo Ren, Hux, and Phasma standing in the middle of the living room amidst all of the chaos. Her 'boyfriend' was looking at her as she snuck into a corner while Hux and Phasma were on their phones (Hux seemed a bit nervous while Phasma looked annoyed).

 _There's too many people here, even for me. I should step outside and away from everyone…_ Rey thought before stepping outside where the backyard was.

Kylo Ren stared in concern as he watched his 'girlfriend' walk outside. What was with her today? Was she mad at him?

"I'll talk to you guys later." He told Hux and Phasma before leaving.

His two best friends nodded as they kept texting or looking through their phones.

Outside, Rey groaned and shut the door behind her as she looked in the distance at the other houses. Why did she even bother coming when she didn't even like parties or wasn't even interested in the First Order's leader?

"Rey, are you alright?" Kylo Ren asked gently which made her freeze in fear.

"It's n-none of your business!" Rey stammered in frustration as she stared down at the ground angrily.

He slowly walked in front of her before taking his hand and lifting her chin up, so she was face to face with him. Rey felt her heart stop as she stared into his beautiful dark brown eyes which left her speechless.

"Please…look at me." Kylo Ren begged while giving her a pained look.

"Are you ok, Kylo? Feel free to tell me." She told him in a soft tone.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He sighed, walking away slightly from her.

"Kylo…" Rey began.

Kylo Ren remained silent until he saw a nearby bench as an idea sparked into his head. He turned back to her and held his hand out to her.

"Shall we?" He asked.

Rey hesitated as she backed up and answered, "I don't trust you."

"Are you always this untrusting or am I just lucky?" Kylo Ren questioned smugly.

"Yeah, especially towards punks like you!" Rey snapped with an annoyed expression.

He shrugged and immediately grabbed her hand while taking her to the bench and sitting down with her as he still held her hand.

"See? No harm done." Kylo Ren pointed out as he gently stroked her hand, making her blush uncontrollably.

"You're a pain, you know that?" Rey grumbled, keeping her blushing under control.

Kylo Ren rolled his eyes at this before wrapping an arm around her and moving her head towards his chest. Rey's eyes widened as she rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

She had a strong urge to pull away from him, but she stayed where she was for the past few minutes before getting up and walking off. Rey was about to step back inside until she felt Kylo Ren gently touch her arm and hold onto her hand which made her stop.

"Please stay with me." He whispered.

Rey shivered at this, getting out of his grasp and running her hands up and down her arms while walking in the other direction. Kylo Ren just stared at her and started taking off his prized leather jacket.

"Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" The dark haired teen questioned.

"Um…I don't know…" Rey replied with a sigh.

Suddenly, she felt a jacket getting draped around her which made her stick her arms through the sleeves and zip it up. Rey then realized with dread that it was Kylo Ren's jacket since she noticed the black coloring and the red and black First Order symbol on the back.

 _I can't wear this…_ She thought with a sigh.

Rey turned to Kylo Ren who was looking away from her as he said nervously, "D-Don't take it personal. It's not that I like you or anything like that. You look great in black by the way."

She had no idea what to say, but felt somewhat…content that she was wearing this jacket. Rey sighed and began taking the jacket off.

"Thank you, Kylo, but…I don't think I deserve to wear this jacket. I'm not a First Order member nor do I plan on joining you guys." She told him, getting the jacket off and handing it to him.

"Rey…" Kylo Ren began as he faced her and put his jacket back on.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated and a 'whoosh-ah' sound was heard as he pulled out his phone, his expression becoming panicked.

It was a text from his dad and it read 'Hey, hotshot. Your mother and I are on our way home from having dinner with your Uncle Luke. Things BETTER be in order'.

"Kylo, is there something wrong?" Rey asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah, my parents are on their way right now…I think you should leave first." Kylo Ren answered with a sigh. "Do you want me to carry you to your car?"

"No thanks. I'll just walk to my car if that's alright with you." Rey told him before she felt him slip a piece of paper into her hands.

She opened it, only to find his phone number written down.

"That's my number. Please call me when you get home." Kylo Ren explained.

Rey nodded and walked towards to where her car was parked before getting inside of it and driving off to her home in the Jakku District.

Once she got home, she walked up to her room and immediately began texting her 'boyfriend' that she made it home ok.

An hour later, at the Solo household, Kylo Ren got grounded…again. He was up in his room after he got into a fight with his parents over the whole throwing a party without them knowing thing once the guests had left. The dark haired teen checked his texts and sighed in relief upon seeing that Rey had texted him.

Suddenly, he heard a buzzing sound coming from his computer as he went over to it and opened it up. Immediately, a video message popped up with a female student shown on the screen, glaring at him. She had dark blue eyes and black hair that had bangs that covered her eyes while wearing a dark purple shirt, a black jacket, dark purple pants, and black boots.

"Hello, First Order leaders. I have sent you this message to inject fear into your very hearts. As you know, I have ZERO tolerance for your…rule of this very high school. I DESERVE to rule Starkiller High as it's Supreme Leader. Have you got any idea of who I am? You three are only there to stand in my way. Any of your allies or friends are enemies to me. Go on and laugh at this message, but heed my warning…once we meet, well, let's just say you're all screwed." The girl in the message explained before the video shut off.

Kylo Ren's eyes widened in shock as the video ended. He knew this girl well. It was Hux's nemesis, the Student Council Vice President, Vitani.


	6. Bonding

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

The next day, Kylo Ren nervously walked towards Hux and Phasma while he watched his two best friends hang out (Hux was talking to some girl that he didn't recognize while Phasma was staring at her hand in boredom).

Once he arrived, the girl nodded at Hux and walked off as Phasma stopped looking at her hand. They noticed his worried expression and stared at him in understanding.

"I assume you two got the video message as well?" Kylo Ren asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, it was pretty disturbing." Phasma nodded in understanding.

"Ugh, curse Vitani! She's been a pain for us ever since I first received the title for Student Council President!" Hux groaned as he punched a locker.

"Agreed." Phasma said before turning to Kylo Ren. "So, what do we do, Kylo?"

"We talk to the lost and found girl, the traitor, and the quarterback about this mess. They could help us…" Kylo Ren told them.

"You DO realize that we could put them in jeopardy since Vitani said that anyone who is our friend or ally is her enemy, right? We could put your girlfriend into serious trouble! I certainly don't want Jessika, Dameron, or Skyla to be in trouble, not to mention that Phasma wouldn't want that to happen to the traitor." Hux pointed out.

Kylo Ren nodded in understanding before staring at the wall. Maybe he was right…

 **Meanwhile…**

"So, how was the party, Rey?" Finn asked his best friend.

"It was…fine, I guess. It was really awkward." Rey answered nervously.

"Well, I had a great time even though I didn't go to the party. I was able to get to know Skyla." Poe told his best friends.

"Who?" They both questioned in unison.

"She's the nurse's assistant and a student here. Hux introduced her to me since he and I plan on getting girlfriends, heck, I even introduced him to Jessika Pava, the watergirl!" Poe replied happily.

"Um, Poe, could you and I talk for a moment?" Finn suggested.

"Sure thing, buddy." Poe shrugged, walking to a corner with his best friend. "So, what's up?"

"I want to do something special for Phasma, but I'm not sure what to do." Finn told him.

"Then, you came to the right person! I'm a self-proclaimed 'love expert' if you didn't know." Poe smiled at him.

"What's the advice then?" Finn asked the quarterback.

"First off, the ladies LOVE chocolate. You should totally give her some. Second, you have to be polite and helpful to her, but you're normally helpful and polite. Finally, make her smile or laugh. If she does that, that means that she really likes you." Poe explained.

"Alright then. I don't have any chocolate though." Finn nodded.

"Then, you're in luck! When I was hanging out with Skyla last night, she baked me some cookies." Poe grinned before pulling out a small bag of chocolate chip cookies and giving it to him. "I managed to get some leftovers. They're amazing!"

"Thanks, I guess…" Finn commented, taking the bag and stuffing it into his backpack.

After the two met up with Rey again, the trio were immediately greeted by the First Order who looked worried.

"What's the problem, guys?" Rey asked them.

"The three of us got this video message from a girl we've had issues with. Her name is Vitani and she's the Student Council Vice President. She has this…burning hatred towards Hux as well as any of our allies. I believe the same goes for the three of you." Kylo Ren explained.

"And we realized that we have to get along with you three." Phasma added.

Rey, Finn, and Poe's eyes widened in shock at this. They'll be getting along with their enemies right now in order to destroy a common enemy?

"I…don't know if we should do this. I mean, I've heard of Vitani, but I never talked to her." Rey said nervously.

"You HAVE to do it. We need more help." Hux told them.

"I should just get to class..." Rey muttered before leaving the scene.

"Rey, wait!" Kylo Ren called out to her as he ran after her.

"Phasma, I want to show you something." Finn said, leading Phasma into the corner where he and Poe were talking.

"Ok then…" Phasma nodded.

"Poe, we're going to talk in private." Hux commanded before walking with Poe into a nearby empty room.

"Lead the way, pal." Poe smiled slightly while following him.

Rey was so close to the classroom until she heard Kylo Ren call her name which made her stop.

"What is it, Kylo?" She sighed as she listened to him running to her and turning towards him.

"I wanted to talk to you…" Kylo Ren told her.

"About what?" Rey asked him.

"First, when you walked off when my friends and I were explaining the situation with Vitani, was it because you were afraid of me?" Kylo Ren answered nervously.

Rey then looked away from him and stared at the ground before saying, "No, Kylo. I'm not afraid of you. You…confuse me."

Kylo Ren gave her a nervous look as he gently lifted her head up towards his face.

"You confused me too." He told her. "Anyways, my second thing I wanted to say was I was wondering if you're interested in coming over to my place for dinner tonight."

"I would like that." Rey nodded.

Kylo Ren sighed in relief and whispered, "Thank you so much…"

Rey gave him a slight smile before the two walked off in separate directions.

Over in the corner, Finn wiped some sweat off of his forehead as he stared at Phasma who raised an eyebrow at him.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" She questioned him.

 _First, act helpful and polite. Second, give her the cookies that Poe gave you. Third, make sure she smiles._ Finn thought nervously.

"Do you need any help? Please, I could carry your books or your backpack if you want." Finn suggested politely.

"When did you become so helpful and polite?" Phasma asked.

"I always am. By the way, I have a present for you." Finn answered with a smile, pulling out the bag of cookies and holding it in front of her.

"You're giving me…chocolate chip cookies?" Phasma questioned in confusion.

"Well, yeah." Finn replied before handing her the bag.

She stared at the bag and smiled slightly, making him sigh in relief before putting the bag away in her backpack.

"You're not so bad after all, Finn." Phasma commented as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Shocked at the fact that she said his name instead of calling him a traitor, Finn smiled and quickly kissed her before she awkwardly pulled away from him.

"Whoa there, I…think we should get going to class." She chuckled nervously.

"Agreed." Finn nodded.

The two then walked off to their classes.

Meanwhile, Hux and Poe walked into the room while the red head punched the wall in frustration as he grumbled curses about Vitani and how horrible she was.

"You alright there, buddy?" Poe asked in concern.

"No, I'm not. Stupid Vitani! God, she's such a horrible person! I hate being the Student Council President! It's the worst!" Hux answered.

"What I don't get is the deal with this Vitani chick." Poe pointed out.

"You have no idea how horrible she is. She's the worst. Vitani hates the First Order so much that we fear her since she had plans on exterminating me, Kylo, Phasma, and our friends and allies. She also wants to become the Supreme Leader of Starkiller High which is the highest and most feared title of the entire school." Hux explained before sighing. "It's people like her that wish that my friends and I weren't popular…"

Poe stared at him as he slowly processed what he said. He actually understood his pain on the popularity bestowed on them.

"Buddy, I understand. Sometimes, I wish I wasn't the quarterback since I get the constant fear of disappointing the entire school and those around me. You're not alone on this. It's both a blessing and a curse." Poe reassured him.

Hux smiled at him. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all…they were about to talk some more until they heard the sound of a million girls screaming happily.

"OH MY GOD! THERE HE IS!" One of the girls squealed as she and the rest of the girls ran over to Poe and shoved Hux out of the way.

"IT'S REALLY HIM!"

"I TOUCHED HIS JACKET!"

"HIS HAIR'S SOOOOOOOOOOOO SOFT!"

Then, they tackled him onto the ground as he landed near Hux.

"Hux! Help me!" Poe yelled.

"No worries, Poe. I got this." Hux said with a wink.

He then whistled at the girls which caused him to turn their attention towards him as Poe made his escape to the other side of the room.

"Where is he?" A girl in the crowd questioned.

"He's headed for the gym! He's going to do weights!" Hux called out to the girls who ran past him and out the door.

He backed up until the door was closed thanks to Skyla and Jessika. Was this all a plan for them to get alone time with both of them?

"Hi, Poe!" Skyla greeted happily.

"Hey, Hux." Jessika smiled.

"Skyla?! What are you doing here?!" Poe gasped in shock.

"Jess, were you and Skyla following us?" Hux asked.

"Sort of. We were waiting here the whole time." Jessika answered with a shrug.

"First thing's first, Poe, did those girls hurt you?" Skyla questioned in worry while checking all over him.

"No, not at all. Thanks for checking." Poe replied with a chuckle before kissing her.

Hux and Jessika just watched them until they turned to each other, feeling slightly awkward.

"So, um, should we…" Jessika began nervously.

"I guess." Hux shrugged.

Suddenly, Jessika grabbed him by his face and kissed him. Once the two couples pulled away, they all walked off to class silently.


	7. Dinner with the Solos

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Sometime after school was finished, Rey parked in front of the Solos' house while feeling slightly better that it looked normal from the outside compared to the night before. She sighed and got out of her car before walking up to the door and knocking on it.

Then, Leia opened the door before she saw Rey while saying, "Hello, Rey. What brings you here?"

"Hi, Mrs. Solo. Kylo invited me over for dinner." Rey greeted with a smile.

"Ben never told me you were coming over. Anyways, come on in. My husband's making steak for dinner." Leia told her as she let her in.

"Thanks." Rey nodded at her. "By the way, where's Kylo?"

"Oh, he's probably up in his room. Go tell him you're here and come on down for dinner." Leia said, leaving the room.

Rey sighed and went upstairs to the second floor as she looked around until she found a black door with the First Order symbol on it which she assumed was Kylo Ren's room. Nervously, she knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Kylo, it's me. I've made it." Rey told him from the other side of the door.

Then, the door opened and she felt her face heat up once she saw Kylo Ren standing there with one hand on the door without a shirt on.

 _So, the rumors ARE true…_ She thought.

"It's great that you managed to show up." Kylo Ren commented with a sigh of relief.

"Y-Yeah, great…I-I'm just going to go downstairs and sit down with your parents. S-See you in a few minutes or so." Rey stammered while blushing and covering her face with her hands before dashing downstairs and taking a seat at the table.

"Oh god!" She grumbled to herself.

"Is there something wrong, Rey?" Leia asked her.

"No, I'm fine." Rey lied.

Then, Han walked in with a plate of steak as he greeted, "Hi, Rey. We weren't expecting you here."

"Well, according to her, Ben invited her over for dinner without us knowing." Leia explained.

"Oh boy..." He sighed in disappointment before turning to Rey with a smile. "We're glad to have you here though."

"Thanks, Mr. Solo." Rey grinned.

"Don't mention it." Han shrugged as he began setting down the four plates on the table.

Once he was done, Rey was about to eat when she heard footsteps and saw Kylo Ren (thankfully with his black shirt and jacket on) sit next to her as they all began eating.

Sometime later, after they were done, Han asked, "So, Rey, what did you think of the steak?"

"It's amazing, Mr. Solo!" Rey answered happily.

"Thanks. My skills at grilling truly are amazing!" Han smiled proudly.

Kylo Ren rolled his eyes and groaned at this. At this point, he was used to his dad's boastings of how he was so great at grilling, but it still annoyed him.

"I need a moment to think in the living room." He sighed in annoyance as he got up and walked into the room nearby.

"Excuse me." Rey said to Han and Leia before running after Kylo. "Wait, Kylo!"

She immediately went over to him and gently stroked his arm in order to get his attention as he turned towards her.

"Rey, what do you want? Are you alright?" He questioned her with a worried expression, running his hands up and down her arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. All I wanted to do is talk with you." Rey replied while she nodded.

"I have something to say first though." Kylo Ren told her.

"Oh, sorry…" Rey apologized nervously.

"No, no, it's fine. What I wanted to say was when I'm with you, I don't feel like…a monster." Kylo Ren sighed.

"That's because you're not." Rey reassured him as she stroked his face.

"Um, what was it you wanted to say?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh, right!" She answered while realizing that she forgot about what she wanted to say. "When you get confused or concerned, it's, I don't know, cute."

Kylo Ren's eyes widened once she said that as he muttered, "No one has told me that before…"

"Well, I'm telling you this now." Rey told him with a grin.

Then, he smiled at her for the first time which made her smile as well. Unaware to both of them, Han and Leia were watching the scene.

"I haven't seen Ben smile in forever." Leia commented.

"Tell me about it, sweetheart. I have a feeling that Rey's a good girl for him." Han nodded.

"Of course you would think that. She's your favorite student." Leia said with a sigh while watching her son.

"You know me so well, your worship." Han laughed.

Back with Rey and Kylo Ren, he cleared his throat and suggested, "You could stay the night if you want."

"I'm not sure about that, Kylo. I would love to, but I should get home…" Rey sighed before walking out of the living room and towards the front door.

"Rey!" Kylo Ren yelled as he ran after her.

She stepped outside of the house and made her way to the car until she heard him calling his name.

"Kylo, what— "Rey began, but was interrupted when Kylo Ren walked up to her and held her hand.

"Please don't go. I know we'll see each other again tomorrow, but I just wanted to make this special for you." He said with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry, Kylo." Rey apologized, touching his cheek.

"No, it's fine. You did nothing wrong at all." Kylo Ren apologized.

Impulsively, he pulled her close to him which made her heart stop while she put her hands on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Rey was about to say something, but decided to not to when Kylo Ren suddenly kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise while she closed them and gripped onto his jacket as he stroked her hair.

After what felt like forever, the two pulled away to get some air as they stared into each other's eyes while panting.

"So, how was it? I'm new to kissing, so if I did bad, then I'll keep trying, I promise." Kylo Ren asked with a worried expression.

"You didn't do bad at all. It was…great." Rey answered with a smile. "I should be heading home now. Good night, Kylo."

"Sleep well, Rey." He smiled slightly before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She nodded at him as she got into her car and drove off back to her home. Maybe Kylo Ren wasn't so bad after all…


	8. A Common Enemy

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

The next day, the six of them met up again (Skyla and Jessika even joined them to keep close to their boyfriends) and talked about what happened between Rey and Kylo Ren last night.

"I told you that you liked her!" Hux chuckled in approval.

"Yeah, thanks, Hux." Kylo Ren nodded.

"We knew it from the beginning." Phasma said as she playfully punched him on the arm.

"It's crazy that we all managed to get along, right?" Poe asked happily.

"Tell me about it, I thought it would be impossible to happen." Finn smiled.

"I know, right?" Rey grinned while holding hands with Kylo Ren.

"Jeez, I knew about the First Order's reputations, but you guys aren't all that bad." Jessika told the First Order.

The three former villains smiled at this comment once she said it.

"You guys are great, you know that?" Skyla questioned her friends.

Suddenly, Kylo Ren's phone went off (A/N: I like to think that his ringtone is The Imperial March) as well as Hux and Phasma's phones which disturbed the whole conversation. The three answered it as a FaceTime message popped up with Vitani angrily looking at them from the phone screen.

"Hello, First Order. From the rumors I've heard, you've all grown soft. How pathetic, I knew that was going to happen…Soon, I will come out and you will ALL pay, especially you, 'President' Hux. Have fun while you guys can, but heed my warning, I will destroy all of you and there's NOTHING you can do to stop me!" Vitani declared before the message went off.

The group all stared at each other in shock, not knowing what to do.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
